risenfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of the Inquisitor
The Battle of the Inquisitor is named after its commander, Inquisitor Mendoza, who led an assault on the Volcano on Faranga. This was the final push by the Inquisitor to find the threat coming from the large formation, after explorations of various ruins failed to resolve the dangers decisively. The ill-fated excursion resulted in the complete loss of all in the Inquisition party, excepting the Nameless Hero. History Shortly after encountering a water titan on the open waters of the Southern Seas, Mendoza flees to safety when it became clear he could not stop the titan and that the ship would be sunk. The Inquisition enacts martial law shortly thereafter on the island of Faranga, in a manner similar to what was done on Gaurus. Risen When the Nameless Hero — also aboard the ship Mendoza fled — washes up on the shore of Faranga and begins searching for help for himself and Sara, he soon discovers that recently strange creatures never before encountered have been attacking and killing the island's inhabitants. Preparations Over the course of a few weeks, incursions of Saurians begin happening across the island: on well-trafficked roads, at the entrances to ruins, and even at established homesteads. Mendoza explains to the Nameless Hero that a large door on the side of the Volcano appears to use five discs as keys. Once the discs are retrieved, Mendoza gathers several Inquisition loyal to him. When the door is opened, Mendoza's suspicions seem to be confirmed: several Saurians charge out of the entrance. Initial Engagements Inquisition Assault As the Saurians attack the group, any number of the Inquisition may die in the fight, including none; it is possible for the Nameless Hero to save all of those at risk of death. The Saurian force consists of mostly warriors and scouts, although a priest (their only spellcasting class) leads them. In response to this skirmish, the Inquisitor speaks some words of encouragement to his men, and the whole group runs through the entrance. Upon reaching the bottom of the winding path descending into the Volcano, an additional force of approximately half the strength awaits them. When the area at the base of the path is secured, Mendoza establishes it as a temporary gathering point, a large set of double doors preventing further progress. He sends Rufus and the Nameless Hero in separate directions to find a way to open the doors. When the Castaway returns but the other does not, Mendoza sends the Hero to find him. After fighting several enemies on the way, the body of Rufus confirms his death. The Nameless Hero manages to pull the additional lever, opening the doors. After returning and speaking with Mendoza, he disables a trap that would have collapsed a large stone upon the group as they moved forward. Shortly after passing this trap, further engagements with Saurians here and there happen. They then hold position near a river of lava while the Castaway seeks a way to lower a drawbridge across. Saurian Attacks At the same time as Mendoza and his men enter the Volcano, several places on the surface of Faranga are attacked by Saurian forces. Should the Nameless Hero exit the Volcano at this point, he will find things unwell elsewhere. Master Ignatius explains that the Monastery has been overrun by the lizardmen. In Harbour Town, Commandant Carlos is worried about several groups of enemy forces threatening the people's safety. In addition to dispatching those, specific threats Consequences Category:Battles Category:Risen